Memory Leaf
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Happy MuneTaku Day! Ibuki and Shindou will reminiscent their past on ow they fall in love each other. Shindou x Ibuki and a hint of TakuRan. (One-shot)


**Spring: Konnichiwa minna-san and Happy MuneTaku Day~! :D**

**Ibuki: Seriously? Another one?**

**Spring: Well, I guess it's a little habit to me now. :P But anyways, I got a good idea for this MuneTaku fanfic!**

**Shindou: Really? What is it?**

**Sping: Secret~! :P**

**Ibuki/Shindou: -.-;**

**Spring: Anywho, Ibuki! The disclaimer! Now! **

**Ibuki: Alright, alright! Spring doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, except for the plot.**

**Spring: Thank you and enjoy minna!**

* * *

It was the first day of autumn as the trees started changing their leaves from green to orange, yellow, or red. It began to feel cool after the hot temperature in summer. You can practically do anything with the leaves of autumn. Mostly jump into the leaves or collect them as your personal collection of leaves. And autumn is a great for holidays such as Halloween and Thanksgiving Day.

Right now, Shindou Takuto was standing in front of a tree as he saw the wind blew off the leaves from the trees. The brunette couldn't help but to watch the leaves dance through the autumn wind as one of the leaves landed on his head.

Shindou then felt a hand ran through his hair. The brunette blush when he recognized the warmth of the owner's hand as the leaf on his head was now off.

"How long have you standing there?" a somewhat familiar deep voice whispered in Shindou's ear which made the brunette's spine shivered.

"I-Ibuki..." Shindou sputtered out the owner's voice that is none other than Ibuki Munemasa himself.

Ibuki frowned and said, "What's with that tone of your's? Aren't you happy to see me? I mean, we've gone out since 2 months."

That's true. After Earth Eleven save the galaxy, the Earth Eleven were about to split in their ways, but in the future they will meet again. Before Ibuki can leave thought, Shindou stopped him and confessed his (Shindou) feelings for him (Ibuki). At first Ibuki was shock but then he told Shindou that he also loves him and the two share their first kiss which earned some wolf whistles and whoops from the rest of the Earth Eleven.

"G-gomen, I-I didn't notice that your here..." Shindou stuttered.

Ibuki chucked at his boyfriend. This is not the first time Shindou had ever been so flustered after their confessions. It might take Shindou a while to get use to the whitenette.

"Well, are we going?" Ibuki outstretched his hand towards Shindou.

Shindou looks at his white-haired boyfriend's hand first and then accept it. Their fingers entwined together and they begin their walk in the autumn wonderland.

As they walk through the park, they saw some people just hanging out or having fun with the leaves of autumn. Mostly the two passed by couples as they spotted either the couples holding hands, kissing, or playing with the leaves.

"Hey Shindou," Ibuki start the conversation.

"Yes?" Shindou inquired.

"Do you remember the time when we're at Gurdon we've been separated by the team?"

Shindou look at the whitenette in confusion.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Shindou asked curiously.

"Ever since we've been there, my feelings for you started to grow more." Ibuki place his hand over his heart and clutch on his jacket, "I developed feelings for you since the FFIV2 began, even if you have been hard on me. I wanted to tell you how I feel, I don't have the guts to do it."

The wind blew past the two couple with the autumn leaves. Shindou was surprise. So Ibuki does have feelings for him at first.

"But when I see you with Captain or Tsurugi, I couldn't help but to feel envy. They knew you longer than myself. But my envy had grown when Captain told me that you have a friend from Raimon and you knew him since forever." Ibuki gritted his teeth as he remembered who Shindou's friend is.

'Does Ibuki mean... Kirino?' Shindou thought.

Of course, Kirino and Shindou were friends for life. Shindou developed feelings for the pink-haired boy but soon saw that Kirino has feelings for Kariya. The brunette was heartbroken since then and decided to avoid Kirino at cost. However, Kirino told Shindou that no matter what happens to them, they will always be friends forever and he (Kirino) knew that Shindou has feelings for him, which Shindou cry and hugged his best friend and said that he will always be Kirino's friend.

"I'm sorry for telling you all these things. I don't know what am I saying..." Ibuki look to the ground.

"No, I kinda understand what you meant." Shindou (finally!) said as a red maple leaf landed on his free hand, "I have fallen in love you since the FFIV2 as well. At first, I was really angry that you and the others that can't play soccer. But that anger change into something that felt really familiar. I thought that I imagine it, but these feelings felt real. Now that I know that I really love you..."

The couple stood silently before looking at each other, entranced by their gaze. Plum-purple and chocolate-brown orbs clash together. Autumn leaves began showering on the couple.

"Munemasa," Shindou called out his boyfriend's first name, "Promise me to never leave my side."

Ibuki smiled before lean forward at Shindou before saying, "I promise. I'll stay by your side forever, Takuto."

And the two share a passionate kiss in the autumn leaves.

**Spring: ROMANTICU~! *eyes sparkles***

**Shindou: It was nice, Spring-san.**

**Ibuki: It's okay, I guess.**

**Spring: Aww~ thank you for the sweet compliments you two! ^w^ Minna, thanks for reading and Happy MuneTaku Day! *showers Ibuki and Shindou with autumn leaves***

**Ibuki/Shindou: 'Why leaves?' *sweat dropped***

**Spring: And sorry if the fanfic is short! Reviews and No flames please! Bye~!**


End file.
